deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracule Mihawk
Dracule Mihawk is a character from the anime/manga series, One Piece. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dracule Mihawk vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (By Shadow7615) * Meta Knight vs. Dracule Mihawk With the Shichibukai *Akatsuki vs Shichibukai vs Espada (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: Possible Opponent * Blaziken (Pokemon) * Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Killer Bee * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Toneri Ōtsutsuki * Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) History Dracule Mihawk was among the people present at the execution of Gol D. Roger, the pirate king. His home was also made to be the castle of Kurigana Island. He had a strong rival in Shanks, a Yonko. Their battles were said to have shaken the whole Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks for duelling. After Shanks lost his arm to a sea king prior to the story, Mihawk stopped looking for him to duel. At some point, Mihawk earned the title "World's Greatest Swordsman", and also having joined the Shichibukai / Seven Warlords of the Sea. Mihawk would travel to the East Blue after destroying Don Krieg's fleet, to "kill time". The Baratie Arc would be the first but not the last time Mihawk would come across the Straw Hat Pirates, and Zoro immediately recognized him as such and challenged him to a duel. The fight ends with Zoro severely wounded from his injuries against Mihawk. After the fight, Mihawk would encourage Zoro to seek him out and eventually surpass him. During the Marineford Arc, he would unleash the "world's strongest slash" on Whitebeard, simply to test how far in strength he is between Mihawk and Whitebeard. He also expressed slight amusement when Luffy set foot on Marineford, commenting the Straw Hats never failed to give a breath of fresh air. Mihawk apologized to Shanks before preparing to fight Luffy, saying "he will not hold back" and wondered if fate would save Luffy from Kokutou Yoru (His Black Sword). Mihawk also never seems to call out his attacks, unlike nearly every other character in the One Piece series. Description * Name: Dracule Mihawk * Nickname: "Hawk-Eyes" * Age: 41, 43 (After time skip) * Occupation: Shichibukai Physical Abilities * Displays Superhuman Strength and Resilience, as he applied immense strength behind every single one of his swings. * Could defeat most lower end swordsmen in One Piece with just a dagger and a hand. * Moves faster than the eye can see and can casually deflect bullets. * Possesses amazing eyesight, as he picked out Luffy in the midst of a massive battle. Swordsmanship * The greatest swordsman alive in the One Piece world, and everyone recognizes him as such. * Curbstomped Zoro, who was notorious amongst the East Blue as the "Pirate Hunter," despite only using the small dagger Kogatana and only using Yoru near the end of the fight. * Incredible skill in swordsmanship even without Yoru can deflect the course of bullets with just a slight touch. Weapons "Kokutou" Yoru * Usually on Mihawk's back when not in use. * Amongst the strongest, if not the strongest sword in the One Piece world (One of twelve Saijo O Wazamono) * The blade can very casually slice through steel and objects thicker or even larger than Yoru. It is likely that it can cut diamond, due to it being compatible with Busoshoku Haki. Notable Techniques with Yoru * Wind Blades: Mihawk swings his sword and launches a slicing blade of wind at his opponent. He can use this with pin-point precision. * Kokuto Issen: Mihawk swings his blade to launch a wave of compressed air from his sword, which is able to cut everything in his path, making a powerful long-range slice. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLrnlTewyq8 Sekai Ichi no Zangeki]: It is an extremely powerful technique, possessing incredible range and power. Using his Kokuto Yoru, Mihawk launches a massive air compressed wave towards his opponent, capable of cutting through massive amounts of ice, and supposedly much more. However, this is also apparently not his strongest attack. * Kokutō Arahoshi: Mihawk leaps, standing on his sword, and descends to impale his opponent * Kokuto Saku: Counter technique. Mihawk awaits his opponent's next attack by holding Yoru with two hands over his back. As the enemy attacks, Mihawk counterattacks with a downward slash. * Kokuto Kogetsu: Mihawk attacks with Yoru at great speed, seems to be more powerful than a normal slash of Yoru as it emanated some kind of cutting air. * Kokuto Samidare: Mihawk slices a chain of slices forward, and finishes with a black flying slash. This was used in Pirate Warriors 3. * Kokuto Mu: The area is blanketed in darkness and Mihawk slices enemies with swift attacks which cut them over a wide forward range. Used in Pirate Warriors 3. * Chi wo Hau Zangek'i: Mihawk downward swings to launch a flying slash attack that travels at a great speed through the ground. This attack can break Daz Bones' Steel Body in mere seconds. * '(Unnamed): Mihawk slices the opponent with a spiral Flying Slash Attack with great speed. Combined with Mihawk's eyesight, it makes one of the fastest and accurate attacks in the One Piece series, capable of striking a moving gear two Luffy. Kogatana * A very small cross knife worn on Mihawk's neck. * Appears to have no special characteristics compared to other knives. Mihawk usually uses it as an eating utensil, but thanks to Mihawk's skill, it can be used as a lethal weapon that can defeat any minor or moderately skilled swordsman. ** Mihawk intentionally choose to use this dagger due to being the smallest knife he could use. He is aware that this weapon is a joke; since he is able to humiliate inferior swordsmen by defeating them with it. Haki * Mihawk possesses a mastery of Busoshoku (Armament) Haki and shown when he taught Zoro how to use Armament Haki. * It's also likely he has Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki, being a top tier character, and he was able to use said technique to predict where Zoro's swords are coming from and parry all of them with ease with just kogatana, a knife that he carries around. Busoshoku (Armament) Haki * Allows him to hit Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enhanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki * A user can, if fully mastering the ability, allow the user to not actually see the person's physical characteristics, but rather, the target's aura, which manifests as light silhouettes on a dark background. * Endows limited precognition, and the ability to predict an opponent's moves, shortly before they make them. With enough skill, this makes attacks much easier to evade. * The more killing intent an enemy has, the more predictable they are. More skilled practitioners can easily predict moves whether there is a murderous intent, or not. * It is possible that this Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others. * Allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they're beyond normal eyesight, or can't be seen normally. Feats * As the world's greatest swordsman, his swordsmanship and skill with the blade are practically unrivalled. ** Matched Shanks, who could clash equally with Whitebeard, in their duels, which are said to have "shook the Grand Line", according to Whitebeard. ** Curbstomped Zoro in their first fight, even with just the tiny Kogatana. **Has no visible scars from past battles, despite being challenged by swordsmen regularly. * Sliced an at least mile high and several miles wide iceberg in half very casually. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbIYbAKzS3k * Destroyed Don Krieg's entire fleet save for his flagship. It was stated that were it not for the storm, the flagship would've been sent to the bottom as well. However, during the Baratie Arc, Mihawk simply swung Yoru and destroyed Don Krieg's flagship in a few slashes at a distance. * Throughout the entire marineford War, Mihawk wound up completely uninjured and unscathed. ** Casually kept up with and sent Gear Two Luffy on the run. He also even tagged him with a ranged slash while he was in the middle of using Soru, even though it was in the midst of a huge firefight. * Fast enough to react to and deflect bullets with minimal effort * Slices up Buggy the Clown to ribbons at a very fast rate Faults *Shanks and Vista are currently the only swordsmen capable of matching Mihawk in a duel. *The Kokuto Kogetsu 'Flying Slash Attack' was stopped by Jozu's diamond body; which was unharmed by the attack. While it's unclear if the Yoru sword itself has limitations to its cutting power; its long ranged blasts do. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F4Xye3XSLk *Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi made him completely immune to Mihawk's attacks, even when Mihawk sliced him into literal dozens of pieces. (Mihawk still defeated Buggy because of Buggy's idiocy). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uj9hWWLMUOI *Luffy was able to escape from Mihawk with assistance from Vista. (However, Luffy at this time admitted he had no chance of defeating Mihawk in a duel; and predicted that Mihawk would amputate his arms if Luffy attempted to fight.) *Mihawk is so cocky in his skill that he prefers to use his Kogatana to intentionally handicap himself against inferior swordsmen. (However, he never uses this blade against serious threats). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders